


Silver Lady

by Leyna



Category: Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Digital art for the 2010 Yuletart Art exchange.Phryne Fisher, dressed up for the gala performance of Ruddigore, painted in the style of a Georges Barbier fashion plate.





	Silver Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For Leah in the 2010 Yuletart exchange, as an extra treat. 
> 
> Painted before the TV series (which I love!) screened, this is book!Phryne. Here she is attending the 1928 revival gala performance of Ruddigore in "Ruddy Gore". The poster is a copy of the English 1928 poster for the musical. Her outfit is specially chosen as the gala is in honour of aviator Bert Hinkler. The background has elements to reflect the book's secondary plot which involves the Melbourne Chinese community. I've based the style on [ George(s) Barbier's ](http://www.artophile.com/artists/BarbierGeorge_ArtDecoandPochoir.htm/) beautiful fashion plates from the era. Phryne is rather a fashion-plate herself, so it seemed appropriate.
> 
> Many thanks to ileliberte and ashlan for beta comments and advice.


End file.
